marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Man Armor Model 52
| Aliases = Hulkbuster | Model = | Version = | Universe = Earth-616 | LeadDesigner = Tony Stark | AdditionalDesigners = | PlaceOfCreation = | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = | Dimensions = | Weight = | Creators = Mark Waid; Adam Kubert | First = All-New, All-Different Avengers Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = This Hulkbuster Iron Man armor could be compacted into a fully-functional flying car. It was used by Tony Stark to pick up Captain America after he assisted an accident at the Queensboro Bridge. The armor was deployed into its suit form when the two heroes assisted Spider-Man against the Warbringer, and it was heavily damaged by a heat blast created by the villain, to the point it partially melted in an instant. Tony remained sealed inside the suit until Vision arrived and he was able to hack into the armor's operating system and trigger an emergency protocol which auto-dismantled the suit. Stark wasn't worried about the loss of the armor because it was meant to be "a one-off," and he subsequently called in his main suit. However, the suit was later rebuilt. It was deployed as part of the "Project Icarus" when Ultron returned to the Earth, having merged with his creator Hank Pym. The Vision distracted the villain long enough to allow Tony Stark to successfully land the remotely-controlled suit on top of Ultron. Stark encased Ultron in the suit and forced them to board a ship with destination to the Sun. Ultron began to slowly break free from the armor even before they got on the aircraft, forcing some of the Avengers to accompany the villain to ensure they didn't escape. The suit was eventually breached from the inside by Ultron some time after exiting the atmosphere. Properties Overview What appears to be simply a flying car is a fully-functional Iron Man Armor that could be deployed with the push of a button. In its vehicle form, the armor can achieve flight with the use of two repulsor turbines on its bottom. By pressing a button located in the car's panel, the legs of the suit were deployed from the rear of the car, and the arms from the front. The middle of the vehicle became the armor's torso, and thus the entire suit of armor was formed around its user in only a few seconds. It's unknown what would happen to any passenger were they in the car when its function to turn into an armor is activated. Offensive Powers The suit possesses enough strength to burst through a wall from the former Stark Tower with ease, and it includes repulsor weaponry. Defensive Powers While the armor can protect its user from damage, it appears to be vulnerable to high temperatures. | CurrentOwner = Tony Stark | PreviousOwners = | Notes = * The design of this armor is lifted directly from the Iron Man Armor MK XLIV seen in the movie Avengers: Age of Ultron, which is the Hulkbuster Armor of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * This suit is the first armor in the Marvel Universe continuity to be adapted from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. While certain artists' depiction of the Iron Man Armor Model 42 included a helmet design lifted from the standard Iron Man helmet outline used in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the Model 52 is the first armor with a design taken entiretly straight from the films. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Flying Car Category:Automobiles Category:Battlesuits Category:Iron Man Armor